


Valentine's Day: Sorry

by Chasyn



Series: Drabben Holidaze [4]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Raptor Verse, Short, Silly, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zach was so busy, he had no clue what day it was.





	Valentine's Day: Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Zachwen one, set in the Raptor Verse, between Drop Anchor and Periphery. I had intended to come up with a non-Raptor Verse idea. But this is what came out.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

He'd been so busy the past couple months, since he got back from the island. Studying, tests, extra credit, everything he could do at school to get his grades up. At home, he laid low, did his chores and whatever his dad or mom asked. Keep everyone happy. That was his goal. He had no clue what the day was until the phone rang. _Video call._ Zach smiled and answered it. "Hey Owen!" He said happily as he held the phone up.

Owen smiled back and waved. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe!"

Zach frowned at the screen for a moment. His eyes flickered to the top corner of his phone screen. Sunday, February 14th. Well damnit. How had he not realized? This damned long distance thing sucked. Zach leaned back against his headboard. He'd been in his room, studying for an exam tomorrow. It was just a Sunday to him. He breathed out. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't realize it was Valentine's Day."

Owen pouted for a moment, sticking his lower lip out. "Aw! You too busy for me? Have you forgotten about me already?"

Zach's eyes widened. "No!" He said quickly and shook his head.

Owen was still smiling. "I'm joking."

"Oh." Zach breathed out. "Don't do that to me!"

Owen smiled again. "I know you're busy, babe. With school and shit."

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're busier with island stuff."

Owen shrugged. "One day, we'll both be not busy."

"And... we can go on a real date?" Zach asked softly.

Owen nodded quickly. "Oh hell yes. Lots of dates. All the time. I wanna take you out so bad!" He practically whined.

Zach bit his lip and smiled. "I'd like that." He said softly, his face a bit red. "Happy Valentine's Day." He said.

"Sorry it's not better."

Zach shrugged. "I promise next one, I will remember."

Owen let out a laugh. "Sure."

Zach thought about it. A year from then, he'd hopefully be in college. He tilted his head to the side. "I promise I will try to remember."

Owen smiled and nodded. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This one was short! 8D THAT'S THE GOAL! SHORT!


End file.
